


The True Joy of a Moonlit Night

by ardentaislinn



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, F/M, PWP, Tumblr Prompt, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentaislinn/pseuds/ardentaislinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy is without accommodations since the incident at the Griffith, so Daniel offers her use of his couch. Neither actually sleep on the couch. Or much at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The True Joy of a Moonlit Night

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to Fitzsimmonsy for being an awesome beta!

It all started with a simple question.

“Peg, do you have a place to stay?” Daniel asked her late that night as he put on his coat, catching Peggy subtly gathering a blanket and pillow from the supply closet.

She shook her head with a wry smile. “Miss Fry won’t let me back into the Griffith after all the fuss I caused. Not even to collect my things.”

“I have a couch,” Daniel blurted out. He shuffled awkwardly as Peggy looked him over consideringly. “It has to be more comfortable than here, particularly after the damage to the windows and...well.”

Daniel was all prepared to graciously accept her refusal to his ridiculous proposal when Peggy nodded. “Thank you, Daniel. I do believe that would be preferable.”

Covering his surprise, Daniel reached for her coat and helped her slip it on. A jolt of heat travelled up his arms as his fingers accidentally brushed her skin. He ignored it, as he always did.

They strode out of the ruined room together, the last two agents to leave the building.

The two of them arrived at Daniel’s apartment building not long after. When he had started work at the SSR, Daniel had chosen the room based on proximity to the office and nothing more. A decision he now had cause to regret as he escorted Peggy into the lobby.

Even if he’d thought to worry about how people would react to Peggy’s presence in the rooms, it didn’t matter. The clerk at the desk was complete disinterested in the tenant’s lady friend. It was obviously not uncommon that the men who lived in this bachelor’s establishment brought home female companionship for a night, a fact Daniel had never had cause to find out since he moved in.

The two of them pulled themselves up the stairs heavily by the bannister, their shoulders drifting together on the narrow staircase with each step. On nights like this, when his body and soul were bone-weary, Daniel usually hated the fact that this building didn’t have a lift. But he admitted to himself that this time he didn’t mind.

They made it up to his room, and Daniel flicked on the lightbulb. A weak glow lit the small space and Daniel found himself acutely aware of the worn carpets and threadbare furniture. The stark room had suited him well since he moved in, but it was painfully clear that it was not fit for a lady’s presence. Peggy, however, didn’t seem to notice.

“You’ve set yourself up nicely here.” There was no scorn in her voice, only honesty.

Daniel shrugged as she turned to face him. “It gets a little quiet.” Even he could hear the note of loneliness in those words. Determinedly changing the subject, Daniel turned away from her. “It’s late. We should probably get ready for bed.” He froze for a second as his own words registered, then moved away toward his dresser so that Peggy couldn’t see his cheeks heat.

“Do you...er, have anything I could sleep in? These are my only clothes and not exactly comfortable sleeping attire.”

Daniel’s eyes followed where Peggy’s hand gestured to her prim officewear, then snapped back to her face. The blush that had just started to subside roared back with a vengeance.

“I only have the one nightshirt,” he admitted. “But I have plenty of work shirts that would be almost as comfortable.”

Peggy smiled at him gratefully. “That sounds perfect.”

He pulled out a crisp white shirt from his dresser and handed it to her, then turned to get his own sleepwear.

“I’m undressing now,” Peggy announced, and Daniel froze, his eyes squeezing shut in an attempt to block out the thoughts that immediately sprang to his mind. It was a terrible idea to bring her here.

He shrugged off his coat and jacket, leaning slightly against his dresser to steady himself without the crutch. Next, he divested himself of his tie and vest, but left his pants, shirt and suspenders on for modesty’s sake.

“I’m done. You can turn around,” she told him softly. Daniel did so, his eyes drawn to her like a moth to a flame. His gaze drifted down and then became riveted on her bare legs - long, and endless beneath his way-too-short shirt. Daniel blinked, appalled at himself.

Oblivious to his internal frustrations, Peggy drifted over to his bed and sat, leaning back on her hands and crossing those divine legs. Daniel was well aware that Peggy was not intending to be the personification of temptation, and so he fixed his eyes determinedly on her face. He made his way over to her, important words suddenly on the tip of his tongue.

“I should take the couch,” Peggy said suddenly, going to stand. Daniel placed his hand gently on her arm to forestall her.

“I’ll be taking the couch, but Just let me say something first,” he began, then lowered himself down at as respectful a distance from her as he could manage.

“Alright,” she agreed, wariness creeping into her tone.

“I want to apologise for not believing in you when I realised it was you in those photos. I should have known better.” He watched his hand as he rubbed his damaged leg in a nervous gesture. Peggy stilled it by placing her hand on his.

“It’s alright.”

“No, it’s not. I can’t believe I thought even for a moment, that…,” he stopped himself and glanced up at her. She gave him a kind smile.

“Don’t feel badly over it, Daniel. In all honesty, you would not be the agent - the _man_ \- I thought you were had you immediately taken my side. You are a good agent, and you follow the clues, even if they don’t fit what you know. Even if you don’t want them to be true. You didn’t let your personal biases get in the way of following the evidence. That’s how it should be. I admire you for that, Daniel. I don’t condemn you for it.”

Daniel let out a steadying breath. He realised that he had clenched her hand tightly, and quickly loosened his hold. Though he had expected Peggy to immediately withdraw her hand, she didn’t. Instead, her thumb began drifting absently over the back of his hand.

“Thank you for that,” Daniel told her hoarsely.

Without allowing himself time to think, Daniel flipped his palm over and laced their fingers together. He felt Peggy shift closer on the bed and dared not look at her. Her breasts brushed lightly against his arm.

“Daniel…,” she murmured coaxingly. Daniel glanced up, helpless to resist. Her eyes were like warm rum on a cold night, luring him to her.

The tips of her fingers landed lightly on his cheek. She leaned in, her gaze flickering between his lips and his eyes to gauge his reaction.

Her lips brushed against his, feather soft. Then, again, a little harder. Daniel pressed back just a little, accepting her kiss but keeping it chaste. He let Peggy drive the pace and pressure, allowing her to deepen it as she desired. He would have been content to sit there forever just like that, with Peggy giving him gentle, enticing kisses.

Apparently, Peggy was less pleased by that arrangement. One hand slipped into the hair at the base of his skull, lightly teasing it, while the other disentangled from his fingers to rest against his chest. Her touch burned through the thin fabric of his shirt. Her tongue slipped in his mouth, tasting him; delicately at first, but then with more hunger.

Daniel lost himself in the kiss for a moment. The sparkling taste of her, the sound of her sigh, the feel of her brushing against him. Until it finally occurred to him what was happening and he pulled back just enough to evade her searching lips.

“Peggy, what are we doing?”

“I believe it is called kissing, Daniel.” She gave him an arch look, and he couldn’t help but smile in reply.

“Yes, but why are _we_ doing it?”

“Because we want to?” she asked, seemingly confused by his questions.

His voice became very soft. “Do we?” The implication was clear. _Does she?_

Peggy sighed and sat back a little, clearly realising that an actual conversation was needed. “Daniel, I can’t mourn Steve forever. Even he wouldn’t want me to. We didn’t even have a life together for me to mourn. I am most sad about the opportunities that could have been, the future we could have had. And now...well, now I feel that I may have possibilities with someone else.” She paused for a moment, assessing his reaction from beneath her lashes. Daniel, for his part, was far too stunned to give any kind of reaction at all, so Peggy took a deep breath and continued. “We nearly died today. We lost someone close. We nearly lost each other. And I don’t want to live with another what-might-have-been hanging over me.”

Daniel didn’t know what to say, so he said nothing at all. Instead, he cupped her jaw lightly with one hand and leaned forward, pressing his lips firmly against hers. Peggy returned the kiss eagerly, her hands roaming over his head and neck and chest.

Hesitating for only a brief moment, Daniel finally decided that her waist was the safest place to put his hands. But once her touches grew more insistent, Daniel threw caution to the wind and began to touch her everywhere he had dreamed. Which just so happened to be every inch of her.

He started with her back, running his hands over the soft fabric of his shirt. Peggy’s back arched, pressing her closer to him. Encouraged, he slipped one hand under the fabric, shivering at the skin-to-skin contact.

He lost concentration for a moment as Peggy’s lips left his and began to trace a trail of fire down his neck and her hands began work on his shirt buttons. His groan shook him out of his reverie, and he applied himself doubly to his exploration of Peggy. He wasn’t going to last long if this was any indication.

Daniel glided his hand around to splay against her stomach. It was only then he realised the implications of his hand placement. The shirt she was wearing had ridden up, exposing tantalising  glimpses of shadowed areas.

Craving his lips on hers, Daniel tried to tilt her head up from where she was currently teasing the opening of his shirt with her clever mouth to capture her lips once again a kiss. Peggy had other ideas, however, and planted both her hands on his shoulders and lightly pushed.

Daniel went willingly, narrowly avoiding hitting his head on the wall on the other side of his narrow single bed. His shirt had fallen open with the move, his suspenders now hanging at the waist, and Daniel was gratified to see Peggy eyeing him hungrily.

If there was one thing he was still proud of about his physical appearance, it was his shoulders and chest. He knew that they were well looked after, given his own exercises and his daily life of lifting half his body weight. But seeing Peggy look at him with such clear _want_ was the greatest aphrodisiac he could possibly experience.

Peggy threw one leg over his hip, straddling him. Daniel’s hands gravitated automatically to her bare thighs, stroking his hands over them again and again. Peggy’s hands were roaming over his chest, teasing him with rhythmic motions.

She bent down, fusing their lips together again. Daniel’s hands slid upwards, raising his shirt just slightly. Rather than taking the shirt off - Daniel found he rather liked seeing her in his shirt for debauched purposes - he popped two buttons at the top, just enough to slip his hands inside and cup her full breasts. His palms brushed over her taut nipples and Peggy arched her back, pressing her breasts further into his hands. Daniel teased them, gently massaging the heavy globes and lightly pinching her nipples.

Her hips rolled against his with a deliberate, aching slowness. Daniel’s hips bucked involuntarily in response, and he felt Peggy’s grin against his mouth.

A smile began to creep into his own expression, and in retaliation one hand left her breast slid around to the inside of her thigh, and then travelled upwards one tantalising inch at a time. Peggy made a frustrated sound, canting her hips forward in an attempt to encourage him to speed it up.

He brushed his thumb along the seam of her thigh, and Peggy almost growled at him. Chuckling lightly, he finally touched where she most wanted him. Her folds were already damp and arousal thumped through Daniel’s veins at the thought that _he_ had done that. Peggy’s hands curled against his chest and she threw her head back with a gasp.

Daniel continued to stroke her clit, circling it with his fingers. Peggy’s hips moved with him, undulating in time to his movements. He barely interrupted his rhythm to change the angle of his hand, so he could insert one finger; then two, as her responses grew more frantic. Sweat shone across her brow, and Daniel’s breath was short in his chest. He increased his pressure and pace just slightly on her clit, until she gasped breathlessly and contracted around him.

Peggy collapsed across him, and Daniel slowly eased his hand out from between her legs. He panted, trying to get himself under some semblance of control. But with Peggy nearly-naked and spread across him, Daniel found it difficult.

Peggy didn’t take long to recover. Within a minute she had turned her head and was gently kissing his neck. He tilted his head to give her better access. She shifted against him, brushing her core against his arousal and causing a flare of heat through his entire body. She grinned and did it again, and Daniel sucked in a shaky breath.

She kissed down further, leaving a trail of heat in her wake. Peggy’s hands followed her lips, sliding over his light dusting of chest hair. The shirt she was wearing shirt gaped open, exposing her pendulous breasts to his gaze. Her nipples brushed against his chest through the crisp fabric. Daniel’s hands drifted into Peggy’s hair as her lips and tongue traced the edge of his trousers. Her hands unsnapped his button and pulled down the zipper, and Daniel’s whole body tightened in anticipation.

She tugged down his trousers, and Daniel lifted his hips to help her as they slid down his thighs. When Daniel realised her intentions, he froze, and his hand shot up to stop her movements.

“Wait,” he murmured.

“What’s wrong?” Peggy asked.

“It’s...It’s not pretty,” he told her, gesturing to the leg she was about to expose.

Peggy frowned at him. “And?”

“I just wanted to warn you.”

“Scars are not meant to be pretty. They are badges of pride, showing experience and resilience.” Peggy held his gaze with a determined look.

Touched by her fierce defence, Daniel released her hand with a nod. She continued with her goal, pulling his pants further down and revealing the suction-socket prosthesis. She unstrapped it and slowly revealed the scarred tissue. She took a moment to look at it, and Daniel held his breath, watching her expression.

She reached out and slowly ran her hand over the raised scars on his stump. “I’m glad you survived,” was all she said, her voice soft with leashed feeling, and Daniel found himself completely unable to reply.

Then, her hands moved to the waistband of his shorts, pulling them down so that he sprang free. She worked him gently, and Daniel’s eyes almost rolled back in his head at the sensation of her hands on him.

“If you want this to last, I’d recommend you stop that,” Daniel told her, his voice gravelly with restraint.

Peggy sighed with regret, but released him. “Condoms?” she asked.

“Top drawer,” he told her, gesturing towards his bedside table.

Peggy crawled up the bed, purposefully swinging her hips in an exaggerated manner to tempt him. It worked. Even as she opened the drawer, he was reaching for her, running his hand over the top of her thighs where the shirt was barely hiding Peggy’s arse. She pushed back against his hand, encouraging him, so Daniel shifted closer. He pushed the shirt up, exposing her fully to his gaze. Unable to help himself, he dipped his head, tasting her folds.

Peggy arched her back and clutched at the sheets as he ran his tongue up in broad strokes and circled her clit. Peggy gasped, then sobbed, as he sucked on the small nub. He could taste her arousal, her sheath was warm and ready for him, and Daniel felt the inexorable throb of excitement at the thought. He increased his pace, and Peggy’s hands fisted in the sheets.

With one last flick of his tongue, Peggy came with a cry, and Daniel kept working his lips and tongue to ride her through her orgasm. Peggy’s legs shook, then she collapsed with a huff of laughter.

Daniel couldn’t help a smug smile that drifted across his face.

“You’re going to have your turn eventually,” she told him, rolling over with some effort.

Daniel laughed. “Why, when I am enjoying myself so much?”

She smiled back at him, her eyes warm with affection. Daniel felt his chest tighten with joy. He bent over her to kiss her, telling her without words what he was not yet ready to say.

Peggy curled one bare leg around him and ran her fingers up into his hair. The kiss was wet and heated. A deep pulse began deep within Daniel, drawing him closer to her, urging him to unite with her in the most primal way possible.

Peggy must have felt it, too, because her hands left his hair to open the drawer next to them. He heard a rustling sound, and then Peggy broke the kiss. They both turned at the same moment to look at her hand, which was holding an embarrassingly large selection of familiar paper packets.

“Uh, these are the free ones I was given in the armed forces when they did their round. Never had much cause to use many of them,” he told her with a shrug, feeling a blush heat his cheeks. Peggy smiled fondly.

“More for us, then,” she murmured with a playful lift of her eyebrow. Daniel cracked a grin in response, happy sparks darting through him at the thought that they may have a chance to do this again. “Luckily they have a five year expiry on them,” she finished.

She dropped the rest of the packets back into the drawer and held up one. She nudged Daniel, and he rolled over on to his back, following her lead. She straddled his thighs and reached for him once again.

The condom went on easily. Daniel’s eyes fixed between her legs as she moved over him, positioning herself. That deep throb was back within him and the back of his neck was prickling with such intense anticipation that he felt a little lightheaded.

He undid the last buttons of her shirt, leaving it to hang open off her shoulders, exposing her to his gaze. He sucked in a breath and gripped her hips as she sunk down over him. The feel of her surrounding him short circuited his mind, causing sparks to crackle through his veins.

Then, Peggy began to move, and Daniel was lost in the sensation of her. Her heat; the sounds she made; the sight of her riding him. His hands roamed over her, reaching up to cup her breasts and tease them. Until Peggy’s rhythm faltered just a little.

Peggy increased her pace, and Daniel did his best to follow the rhythm she had set. The base of his spine tingled and Daniel knew he was close. Sweat gathered on both of them as Daniel reached between them to thumb Peggy’s clit once again. She gasped and rocked harder into his hand, her rhythm stalling completely.

Her increased the pressure just slightly; Peggy cried out, and Daniel could feel her contracting around him. He pumped into her, extending her orgasm even as he reached his own final peak.

It came upon him hard and fast, roaring through his body and leaving a trail of cooling fire in his wake. They both collapsed, boneless and sated. Daniel breathed deep in contentment as their sweat-slicked skin cooled in the moonlight.

Eventually, Daniel managed to pull out of her, and every inch of his body felt his regret. He disposed of the condom and cleaned himself up, turning off the light before returning to Peggy’s arms.

“I’m glad you let me stay with you tonight,” Peggy murmured sleepily into his chest.

“Always,” he told her softly, meaning it to the very depths of his soul.


End file.
